Baby Boo Busters UNLEASHED!
by Jamie261
Summary: A fanfic series about the Baby Boo Busters, a ROBLOX group dedicated to stopping cruel babies known as Baby Boos. (PS: This series hasn't started yet, please give me some ideas)


_**Baby Boo Busters UNLEASHED!**_

_**RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND SPICY MEMES (children can read with permission from their parents)**_

* * *

**This story is about a Roblox group named the **_**Baby Boo Busters**_ **(duh). We are dedicated to trying to stop a trend on a game named **_**Adopt and Raise**_**, known as the** _**Baby Boo**_**.**

**Why do we hate Roblox babies so much? Well…**

_**REASON 1:**_ **The Baby Boos do **_**not **_**take it well when it comes to siblings, because to them, being the youngest matters (really it doesn't).**

_**REASON 2:**_ **They're sexist because they only want mothers. They are also racist and homophobic, and very much hate everyone who isn't their "mwa mwa".**

_**REASON 3: **_**They stalk you nonstop.**

_**REASON 4: **_**They sexually harass female players (males with female avatars work for them too) for "mwa mwa milky", a liquid they can't live without.**

_**SOMETHING IMPORTANT: **_**You must never abuse a baby in real life. The Baby Boos aren't real, and we don't always abuse them. We only abuse them when they don't listen to our rants against them about why they're bad. If you are a Baby Boo Buster, we recommend you scold the Baby Boo, and not abuse them unless they don't listen to you.**

**If you're a ROBLOX player and hate these boos, join the group! It has 400+ members, and a couple of games. We also have a wiki on FANDOM, so feel free to contribute there (you can do it without an account). There are lots of stuff members want to make about the Baby Boo Busters, so I figured I'd write fanfiction about them. Last note: My account is **_**LaserBoy261**_**, so if you want to friend me, I'll accept (just as long as you PM me here first so I know your account name****).**

**You non-BBB members are also probably wondering when did the Baby Boo Busters start on Roblox. So that's why I'm giving you the story you need.**

* * *

One day in a game called "Adopt and Raise A Baby", a young player going under the username of "O_OIdonotknow" entered to play. He used his OC named Spy, who was disguised as a traditional baby named Baby Sunny. Spy was adopted by a mother, who unfortunately happened to own a baby boo name Wittle Zoe, wearing purple clothes and the face of a surprised anime character. She looked adorable, but on the inside, she was anything but.

Given the hate for Baby Boos explained in the previous chapter, Zoe started hogging all the attention from Spy, receiving all the cookies and leaving Spy with a crumb. She also bullied and abused Spy by kicking her, bossing her around, and even getting her blamed for killing the pet dog, which she herself did! After constantly getting in trouble, Sky stood up and said that all babies deserve to be treated equally. Sadly, that alone got her kicked out of the house.

*****"Way mwa mwa, mwe onwy child!" celebrated Wittle Zoe. The bratty boo even taunted poor Spy by poking out her tongue as she and her "mwa-mwa" went past her. O_O left.

He wanted revenge on the Baby Boos for ruining his experiences in the game. He went to a YouTube video on Baby Boo abuse to comment about his story, and how he wanted to stop Baby Boos. He opened up a group chat called "The Baby Boo Busters", which consisted of his friends. After getting OBC on his birthday, he successfully opened up a new group chat for the Baby Boo Busters. The group quickly became very popular, with over 400 members and counting. So that was the story of how the BBB came to be.

* * *

*** Well, autocorrect will make the episodes a pain to write.**

**Also, one more thing about this fanfic series is that there will be continuity, such as past events being brought up, and updates changing the game for the Boo Busters. The continuity should be similar to The Loud House's continuity.**

**That's all the info I have for you. Sit tight and prepare for the first chapter. Or episode.**


End file.
